The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
A technology for attaching information to content in the form of, for example, a moving image and displaying the information or outputting the information in the form of voice has been developed.
For example, JP 2010-021638A describes a technology for recognizing user speech obtained during capturing of an image using an image capturing unit, extracting words from the recognized speech, and attaching, as tag information, the extracted words to an image frame obtained when the speech is recognized.